


Twice The Fun

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma wants to fuck Kylo for once.





	

Kylo isn’t sure why it feels so weird like this. He’s on hands and knees, ass up, hands clawing at the bedding. 

She’s seen every last inch of him, but other than tongue or fingertips, it’s been all the other way when it comes to penetration. It’s easier, obviously, because her parts lubricate and his parts stick out, and so they’ve done quite a lot. But when she asked him if he’d like to try, he’d been warily curious. It’s supposed to feel good, so there’s no reason not to. 

But it does feel odd to offer up his ass like this, to let her hands rove over his butt and pinch and spread. 

She’s bought a special lubricant, and it smells of fake fruit as it’s stroked between his thighs, warm and sticky, dribbling slightly down from his legs as she teases his hole. He’s a little tense, but the circular motion spins a tiny bead of pleasure through him. Kylo pushes back against her hand, and then sighs at the press inside. 

It’s nice, though that’s a weak word. It’s satisfying, oddly, though the more she does, the more he realises he can take and enjoy much more. He’s fucked her ass and she liked it, so he can understand he’ll enjoy this, and maybe even more than she did. 

The toy she’s got is designed to please them both. It’s strapped around her waist and one fat thrust is seated inside of her, a phallus rising from the harness in threat and promise. It’s squishy firm, and he touched it before to prepare. He can’t deny the idea of being fucked, being used like he’s… Well. Her woman. It has tremendous appeal. 

He reaches behind, stroking over the shaft, trying to push it into her, to give her something in return. There’s a subtle vibration making it buzz in his hand, and when the very head is drawn between his legs, he whimpers in anticipation. There’s a pause. 

“You ready?”

Her voice is caramel warm, and he nods, nods, and thrusts his ass, presenting like a good bitch. In it shakes, the tiny tremors making it impossible to feel any real discomfort. The slick lube and distracting vibrations mean it sends his whole core to wanting. He feels open and empty, a hole he’d never known went so deep and hungry. 

Harder. Her hips rocking them closer, the toy inside each and linking them. It’s not the same as if it was part of her, but knowing it’s buzzing in her, too, makes it almost as good. 

He’s just got used to the fullness, the feeling like he’s fucking without his cock touching anything. The buzz hits somewhere good, and he calls out in ecstatic shock, tensing around it in surprise. 

“You ready for me to fuck you?”

“Maker, if you don’t, I might pin you down and ride you!”

Phasma laughs, her hands grabbing him and seating him flush to her groin. He imagines her walls clenching around the toy, and the tug to his balls is heaven at the mental image, the memory of her sex around his. 

There’s a sudden explosion then, and the pulsing starts in earnest. The pattern isn’t anything he can predict, but the throb against his prostate has him whining, bouncing back as she starts to slam into him. It’s glory, insane, slick-wet noise and he wails in pleasure as he tries to chase his own release. He’s not sure if she’s getting off more on the toy, or watching him impale himself on the phallus, his back arched and his hole stretched and his body singing for more. 

“Good boy, that’s it, take it all…”

Kylo whimpers. He’s pretty sure he already is taking all he can, but he spreads wider all the same.


End file.
